Door of Possibility
by SweetGaPeach
Summary: After Elena shares a kiss with Damon, she has a decision to make. A decision of closing the door to a past love and opening another to allow a new one in. Set after 3x10 "The New Deal"


**This is first my fanfic for this fandom. Please give it a try.**

* * *

><p>Elena walked out of her house. "I feel like a horrible person."<p>

She had just asked Damon to compel Jeremy to leave Mystic Falls. He was to lead a normal life in Denver with some old family friends. She didn't want him to go. He was all the family she had left, but that was the exact reason she had to do what she did. She already lost her parents, and Klaus took Jenna from her. She wasn't going to allow him to take another, not if she can help it. She was going to do all that she can to protect those she loved.

Damon stood in the doorway as he looked at her. "You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me. Estranged is bad but dead is worse."

She started pacing. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him."

"He found out. And he got over it. Again, not dead, Elena." He stepped up to her side and turned her to face him. "He's so lucky to have you for a sister."

Elena gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you."

Damon smirked. "No problem."

After everything, he can still find a reason to be smug. Typical Damon.

"Not just for this, Damon. For everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." She didn't know how she would survive without him. Damon truly has been her savior through this storm.

Damon stared into her warm chocolate brown eyes before he broke eye contact.

"You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason."

"What?" Elena asked in confusion. What could possibly be a good enough reason to stop Damon from killing Klaus?

"He saved Klaus to save me. And then he stole the coffins to get even." Damon turned away from her.

"D-Damon, if he did it to protect you then – Why would he even do that? I mean…" She sighed. "What does that even mean?"

"What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot." Damon turned to look at Elena. "Because I thought, for one second, that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore."

"Wait. What are you talking about? Guilty for what?"

Here it was. It was time to confess. Not that she didn't already know. She knew, but the moment has come for him to lay all his cards on the table. She needed to know exactly where he stood with her. And she would hold all the power afterwards. She could make him or break him. He has never been so vulnerable in his life – living or undead.

Damon turned his body towards her as he moved closer. He stared at her for a moment and then she knew exactly what he meant, even before the words flowed past his lips.

He looked into her eyes as he replied. "For wanting what I want."

Elena stared into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Damon," she whispered.

He subtly shook his head. "I know. Believe me, I get it. Brother's girl and all." He gave her a small smile, trying to mask the pain hidden beneath the surface, as he walked away.

Damon stepped down the first step before he stopped. "No." He turned back to her. "No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this."

He was going to take what he wanted, consequences be damned. After everything he has done for her, he deserved to have this one little thing. He wasn't asking for much.

Damon walked back over. He grabbed her face between his hands as he kissed her.

Elena stood still for a few seconds, shocked. Then she grabbed his hands that were resting on her face. She responded as she leaned into the kiss. It was a soft, sweet kiss yet so full of passion.

They pulled back from the other as they stared into each other's eyes.

Damon smiled softly. "Good night." Then he walked off the porch and to his car, leaving Elena in shock.

Elena stood on the porch trying to process what just happened. Was she really closing the door that was Stefan? Was she going to allow herself to open that other door to the possibility of Damon?

After recent events, it seemed that Stefan was beyond saving. She didn't see a trace of humanity when she confronted him earlier. He was so… so… callous. It was time to let him go and move on.

But the question is: was she going to allow herself to move on to the other Salvatore? She didn't know yet…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Criticism is welcome but no flames!<strong>


End file.
